Multicast transmission is a technique that may be implemented, for example, to provide higher efficiency, e.g., compared to separate unicast transmission.
In order to achieve an increased efficiency using a multicast transmission, it may be required to ensure reliable multicast transmission. Specifically, the transmitter of a multicast transmission may need to know, which stations do not receive the transmission, e.g., so that any required retransmission can be performed.
There is a need for a multicast communication scheme, which may be configured to provide efficient communication, e.g., while achieving a high level of reliability.